Buon Compleanno, Hibari Kyouya
by Ritsu Orihara
Summary: It's Hibari Kyouya's birthday, that's all I am going to say, so read and review--okay? 1827 with a very mild hint of 8059. Happy birthday, Hibari it's not a sad fic, for once


I don't feel like doing any more writing, but then again I need to update. ARG. My stomach is killing me and I'm going bleh soon. asdfjkl; Summatives are diring me INSANE and I have to make two friggin mangas and two different social science reserach papers. I am going to go BLEH. And calculus is a killer. It has already murdered about three million brain cells in my brain. asdfjkl; I am complaininggggg!!!

Anyway, Thanks for all those who reviewed my other stories, and I wish that you'll do the same with this one.

It's Hibari's birthday, so buon compleanno, Hibari Kyouya-chan~

Something that may entertain you.

_It's Hibari Kyouya's birthday, that's all I am going to say, so please read&review--okay?_

Fufufuuuuu~ I'm so lame. T.T Anyway, off to my story nao. UGH My stomach is killing meeeeeee.

**Warning: Graphic images...to a certain point. No, duh.**

Pairing: 1827 (what else do I write about?!!)

* * *

It got to the point where he literally thrashed his head on the desk many times until his forehead was red. Bright red. And it was getting even more contagious than before. Why? Why you ask? Why else? Why else would he go around his way to thrash his head against his desk many times until told to stop? But even then, he would still be at it, as he thrashed his head flat on the desk, moaning as he did so. Why? Why not? Why would he go out his way to just do that when there's the choice of—let's just not there, okay?

Anyway, you ask, why would he do such a thing? Why?

Because he was frustrated.

Easy answer, huh? Really easy answer, and such a simple, simple way to answer such a question geared towards such a simple group.

But this was wrong.

How so?

Because _he_ was _not_ simple. He was anything but simple. Talk about simple and he'd go out his way to personally thrash you until you were half-dead.

Which was a good thing—for him, at least. Then he wouldn't have to worry about things like worrying and actually committing the act of biting people to death.

It was a painful process—but it was so fucking enjoyable.

--For him.

And what does that say about him?

It says:

[He's so fucking sadistic.]

Great message. Real good. It's awesome! Even more than anything else in the world.

And it was prideful. So darn prideful to be able to hold up and certificate saying: [I am sadistic.]

He smirked. It was May. May fifth.

Goodie.

He would continue his act of thrashing his head upon his desk without having to worry about dying.

Why?

He. Doesn't. Die.

Simple as that.

The end.

----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the opposite end of the building, a sharp, high shriek could be heard followed by a gunshot.

The crowd around whoever was awing at the amount of stamina produced.

Gunshot.

Hmm.

Fun.

He was at it again.

Who, you say?

Who else?

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Who else would scream REBORNNNNNNN!!! in the middle of nowhere? Oh, right, that baby's involved in it somehow as well. Good, he thought. Something to be proud of.

Why?

Because he was so fucking intrigued by the mere existence of that baby.

---------------------------------------------------

Yeah, he was getting out. Yes, yes, off from his bum and off to meet that infant. That hitman infant who has been able to keep his interest for this long—a tad too long, he thought.

And off he went, to the place where he would meet that baby and—

--He was currently being run over by some brunette—

--Who dares to run over the oh-so great Hibari Kyouya?

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He watched as the brunette dusted himself off, his flame still burning bright in front of his forehead, his hands clutched something.

Hibari inspected him up and down, from head to toe.

And what did he see?

A little short boy with brown hair—a flame on his head—with pupil-less eyes and all he had on was a pair of boxers. Boxers with little bird printed on it. In fact, the bird looked so familiar, he could have swore that it was Hibird.

Of course, he doesn't want to inspect it further, or it would have a negative outlook on him—and he didn't want that.

"What are you doing, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Without proper warning, Tsunayoshi's—still in his dying will mode—lips came crashing into the disciplinary committee leader's. His body latched on to the taller, raven-haired man's as his lips mused about on top of Hibari's, smothering up anything that may have came close to a protest.

And after that, the flame died and…

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~!!!!!!!!"

Then a bunch of wails and apologies came from the brunette who seemed to be speaking about one thousand miles per hour. Talk about mafia boss on speed.

Hibari glared at the brunette, his hands already reaching for his tonfas—ripped them out, and placed them in front of him—about to attack.

Not a good sign.

Tsuna watched in horror as the tonfas came closer to him and he couldn't see anything else after that—because he had squeezed his eyes shut.

The pain was going to come, he thought. Tsuna feared for him dear, dear life.

He still needed to do what he had to do before he died! He needed to become the mafia boss like Reborn would have preferred, he still needed to buy a gift for mother's day…

He had plenty of things to do. But with this coming crashing down on him, how would he be able to get them done?

Oh, it was going to be so painful.

---------------------------------------------------------

His tenth-radar came beeping when he was eating. He knew something was up. He had not seen his beloved tenth all day long! Where could he have been?

Gokudera looked to his side and sighed as he spotted Yamamoto chewing on his sushi, happily munching upon it, looking happy as ever.

Does he not care for the tenth at all?

"Hey, baseball idiot, I'm going to look for the tenth."

Yamamoto took note of who was talking and pushed the piece of sushi he was eating into his mouth and swallowed it. "I'll come too!"

Gokudera sighed, but he had to do what he had to do. He had to look for his tenth—and if that Yamamoto were to come, he'd definitely get in his way—but two heads were always better than one, as some say.

Gokudera just scowled at the extra baggage he had to carry. He shot Yamamoto a nasty glare and went on his way.

It seems as though the raven-haired baseball player had caught the glare and laughed.

What a weird way to brush something off…

-------------------------------------------------------

It was as though someone has beaten the crap out of him again and again. His body was swollen, his lips were bruised, and his face was bright red.

And he was sprawled in the worst position possible.

I guess this was punishment…

Hibari kept on glaring at the pathetic face that was staring meekly back at him. Disgusted, he went on to crouching beside the heavily breathing body and gave it a good nudge. Tsuna twitched, but didn't move afterwards. Satisfied, Hibari went to his desk to finish up his paperwork, while Tsuna was still in his embarrassing position, attempting to get up, but pathetically failing in the process.

Then…out of Tsuna's mouth came…

…A moan.

And that was what set every single sexual hormone on in Hibari Kyouya's body. EVERY SINGLE OF THEM.

To him, it was a moan to get him to probably rape the hell out of the poor boy. To him, it was the moan to give him the consent to fuck the guy relentlessly.

The moan had been so arousing—or it may just be Hibari's own hormones, driving him insane, watch the poor boy lie in the most…arousing position ever.

And he wanted to hear that moan again. And again, and again.

And to think about it, it was May fifth. His birthday.

And he knew exactly what he wanted out of his little brunette.

Smirking, he made his way towards him and—without any effort at all—stuck a finger into the entrance of the boy, nudging inside, without proper introductions.

Miraculously, the same moan he had heard had made his way to his ears again.

And so, he nudged in harder and added fingers to widen the entrance, as he prepared to push his fingers deeper into him, touching the spot that would well make the boy moan like a mad cow.

He wanted more.

"Tsunayoshi…" He started, his breath soft and husky at the moment. "Today's May fifth."

The boy nodded, his eyes were clouded with tears. "Y-yes…Hibari-san…it's May fifth…"

Smirk. "May fifth is a special day."

Tsuna gasped as the finger dug deeper into him—if it was possible. "Y-yes…it's Hibari-san's birthday…"

Stop.

"What?" Hibari paused all his actions and looked Tsuna in the eye. "How did you know that?"

----------------------------------------------------

They found them all right. They found them in the worst position possible. Gokudera was gawking in horror while Yamamoto was blushing, turning away. They hadn't expected to see such a scene, displayed in front of them. Gokudera was about to protest and kill the guy, but Yamamoto dragged him out saying something along the lines of 'give them their own time and space'.

Gokudera was on his verge to pounding the stupid baseball idiot to death.

----------------------------------------------------

Hibari lied on top of Tsuna, after he released into the poor boy, who was almost out of breath.

With shaky hands, blushing face and a weak voice, he ripped the little bow that was under him—in a safe place away from the dirty stuff, mind you—and held it to Hibari.

"Happy birthday, Hibari-san…" And with that, he fell back on the couch and drifted off to dreamland.

Hibari looked shocked for a moment, but went on to receiving the gift.

"Wao."

He had opened up to a little hedgehog key chain made especially for Hibari's cell phone.

Hibari smiled—a real one—and leaned in, kissing the sleeping Tsuna's forehead softly.

"Thank you."

FINI

--------------

OMAKE

--------------

Tsuna could not move for weeks after May fifth. He tried to get off the bed, but with poor luck, he found that he could not.

It was his third week in bed, damn it.

That Hibari had been so brutal—he literally sent Tsuna home, and then sneaked into his house just to do it another time.

And it was not forgiving.

He literally pounded into him, and smirked as he did so. He was cruel.

And that was the usual activity EVERY night.

Hibari Kyouya was going to be the end of him.

He'll get Hibari back, whether he liked it or not.

But the better question was…how was he going to do it?

This was going to take some time—but he would get it done. AND FAST.

Oh, look. He could spot white hairs already.

Just great.

* * *

I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY TRAUMA THAT MAY HAVE OCCURED WITH READING THIS FIC.

Anyway, my stomach hurts too much for me to go and actually spell check and grammar check everything. It's Hibari~ He'll understand, right...? asdfjkl; I am such a bad fan. T.T

Forgive me, life.

I'm so doomed for tomorrow. asdfjkl; I am going to go bleh soon asdfjkl; T.T Wish me luck on my councellor meet T.T asdfjkl;asdfjkl;

I'm emotionally unstable. I know it.

Good night, everyone~


End file.
